


Con sabor a cigarrillos

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris visita a Jill tras los incidentes en África, temiendo el estado en el que pueda encontrar a su compañera y aún luchando contra los fantasmas que le persiguen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con sabor a cigarrillos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



El vestíbulo estaba más transitado de lo que a Chris le hubiera gustado. Miró a su alrededor y se dispuso a apagar el cigarrillo contra la suela del zapato para después deshacerse de la evidencia. Estaba prohibido fumar dentro de cualquier edificio, público o privado, pero estaba tan nervioso que había necesitado encenderse uno nada más salir del coche. Podría haberse quedado fuera hasta terminarlo, pero… qué narices, hacía un frío de mil demonios y lo que quería era entrar cuanto antes al edificio.

Nadie le había pillado, así que fin de la historia.

Sacó un chicle del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta y mascó apresuradamente mientras buscaba en el mapa del vestíbulo el piso y la sala a la que tenía que ir. Era la primera vez que pisaba la residencia médica de la BSAA y el no poder moverse libremente sin tener que depender del mapa le ponía aún más nervioso. Entró en el ascensor y pulsó rápidamente el botón de la planta:

—Vamos… —Chris salió a grandes zancadas del ascensor y torció a la izquierda para encontrarse en un pasillo de linóleo azul con puertas numeradas. Cuando llegó a la puerta más grande se detuvo y expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces sin darse cuenta—. Habitación 325, aquí es.

Tiró el chicle a la papelera más cercana y comprobó si el olor a tabaco de su aliento había sido suficientemente neutralizado. No es que le preocupara mucho que Jill notara que había estado fumando, pero no le parecía lo más adecuado acercarse a su compañera convaleciente oliendo a chimenea.

Algo que podía haber evitado si no hubiera encendido el cigarrillo en primer lugar, pero... nadie es perfecto.

La sala de esparcimiento de la tercera planta le recordó al comedor de una cárcel de película. De aquellos en los que de pronto dos internos tiran sus bandejas al suelo y comienzan a atacarse con puñales caseros. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

— _ Eres una fuente de pensamientos positivos _ —se reprochó a sí mismo—,  _ qué persona no querría pasar una velada escuchando tus historias macabras. _

Una cara conocida le saludaba desde la mesa central. Chris sonrió y le devolvió el saludo a una Jill con cara algo pálida pero indudablemente feliz. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, como era costumbre en los últimos años, y vestía un pijama de hospital verde de camisa y pantalón. Parecía relajada y la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios. Chris se sentó delante de ella en la mesa.

—Pero bueno, si no es otra que la famosa Jill Valentine, heroína y rompecorazones. No sé cómo agradecerte que hayas permitido a un ser insignificante como yo sentarme aquí contigo y disfrutar de una placentera velada a la luz de los fluorescentes.

—¡Corta el rollo! —Jill le dio un golpe cariñoso mientras se reía, aunque paró rápido al notar un pinchazo en las costillas que le hizo esbozar un gesto de dolor.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Sinceramente? Atrapada y aburrida, pero supongo que es mejor que sentirme dolorida y deprimida, así que es todo un avance.

Chris observó a su compañera con alivio. Todas las veces anteriores que la había visto tras el incidente en África esta había estado conectada a respiradores y máquinas de diálisis tratando de borrar todo rastro del experimento genético que había llevado a cabo con su cuerpo. Durante esos días, Chris solo había conseguido arrancar frases sedadas y palabras doloridas de los labios de Jill, así que cuando le dijeron que la recuperación estaba siendo un éxito y que podía ir a visitarla, la primera reacción fue una alegría inmensa. Pero la segunda fue un miedo abismal.

Verla sonreír y bromear como siempre le hizo sentirse más tranquilo que si se hubiera fumado un cargamento de puros.

—Contra el aburrimiento tengo una solución. Podrás disfrutar de mi compañía todos los días de 3 a 8.

—¿No tienes un trabajo y una vida a la que atender, señor compañero?

—Digamos que estoy en una misión encubierta para entretenerte y sacarte de aquí cuanto antes —Chris se recostó y cruzó los brazos—, ni se te ocurra volar mi tapadera, ¿eh? ¿Te han dicho los médicos algo sobre cómo avanzan las cosas?

—No hay mucha novedad. Tan solo que la recuperación va viento en popa y que casi han terminado de eliminar las células negativas de mi organismo —Jill hizo una pausa para poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Dicen que incluso puede que mi pelo recupere su color natural.

—Vaya, pensé que te habías acostumbrado al rubio platino. Ya te veía vistiendo de rosa y llevando en el bolso a un chihuahua de nombre  _ Fifí _ .

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Por encima de mi cadáver, agente Redfield.

—Bromas aparte, me alegro de que vuelvas a ser tú misma en todos los aspectos. Lo digo en serio, ¿te has fijado en que todos nuestros enemigos son rubios?

Jill se agarró del mentón y meditó lo que su compañero le había dicho.

—Ahora que lo dices… Wesker, los Ashford, Birkin, Krauser e incluso Irving, todos eran rubios.

—Seguro que Spencer también lo era cuando era joven, a principios del siglo XIII más o menos.

—Pensándolo bien, cuando estaba en Raccoon City conocí a tres mercenarios de Umbrella… Carlos, Mikhail y Nikolai. De los tres, solo Nikolai era rubio. Imagínate quién intentaba matarme.

—Es como si para entrar en el club de los malos tuvieras que tener el pelo de ese color…

Chris se calló de repente, consciente de que estaba entrando en terreno pantanoso. Jill se quedó pensativa, como si su mente se hubiera ido de viaje a otro tiempo cuando no estaba en total control de sus acciones. Chris trató de redirigir la conversación a lugares más alegres.

—Carlos… ese nombre me recuerda algo. Hace unos meses presentó su candidatura a la BSAA un tal Carlos que resultaba haber estado vinculado con Umbrella años atrás. Al principio había muchos recelos, pero tras haber pasado las pruebas y hacerle varias entrevistas personales, fue admitido. Un tipo simpático.

—¿Carlos ha sido admitido?

—¿Lo conoces?

—¡Claro! Es el mismo Carlos del que te hablaba antes. Carlos Oliveira. Yo misma le convencí de que se presentara, aunque nunca se decidía.

—¿Sigues en contacto con él después de tanto tiempo?

—Claro que sí, conseguimos escapar de la ciudad juntos e incluso se jugó la vida para encontrar una cura cuando estaba infectada. Esas cosas dejan huella.

Jill no sabía si reír o llorar ante la mirada ceñuda y la mandíbula apretada que presentaba Chris en ese momento. Tenía los brazos tan tensos que parecía que cualquiera de esas venas gordas que le cruzaban los bíceps iban a estallar en cuestión de segundos. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Notó satisfecha cómo la presión de los brazos desaparecía casi al instante.

—Basta de rodeos, Chris, ¿cómo estás tú? Llevas meses preocupado por mí, casi sin parar para dormir o descansar, y no creas que no te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que te rompas por mi culpa.

—Estoy bien —Chris evitó la mirada de la chica y se dedicó a examinar minuciosamente las manchas de grasa del techo—.  _ Este sitio necesita una reforma _ .

—Chris…

—¡En serio! No es para tanto, es solo…

—Te escucho.

—Hasta ahora siempre he tenido un objetivo, algo donde focalizar mi rabia. Dar caza a Spencer, detener a Wesker, encontrarte a ti… siempre he tenido algo por lo que luchar. Pero desde el incidente en África… me siento perdido —Chris seguía sin mirarla y Jill aumentó la presión sobre sus manos—. Parece que ya nada tiene sentido, no sé qué hacer ni cuál es mi siguiente misión… he perdido un poco el norte. Es casi como si… como si me arrepintiera de haber matado a Wesker.

Chris por fin miró a los ojos a Jill y esta solo vio pena, frustración… y vergüenza.

—Es ridículo, no debería sentirme así; conseguí salvarte y acabamos con la mayor amenaza global, pero…

—Ahora ya no tienes dónde centrar tus pensamientos negativos… te entiendo.

Chris suspiró. Fue un suspiro largo y profundo, como si llevara mucho tiempo aguantando la respiración.

—Creo que es la cosa más egoísta que he dicho en mi vida… así que me alegro de que no hayas fruncido el ceño o algo similar. Era lo que más miedo me daba de este día; la posibilidad de sentir tu rechazo… por no haberte salvado antes, por ser débil y permitir que te lanzaras por ese ventanal. Jill, yo…

Jill aguardó con el corazón en un puño a oír las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar de labios de su compañero.

La verdad es que pensar así le hacía sentirse como una adolescente descerebrada, pero desde el incidente en África se sentía algo sensible y entristecida y sabía que oír aquello de Chris cerraría un día redondo. No es que no hubieran tenido sus escarceos; Chris había tenido varias novias y ella misma había estado saliendo con varios hombres, Carlos incluido, aunque aquello nunca saldría en ninguna conversación porque no era asunto de nadie, y maldita sea, cambiemos de tema. Pero Chris… Chris siempre había estado allí, en el fondo de sus pensamientos. ¡Qué narices! No tenía que esperar a que él dijera nada, tan solo tenía que sacar el tema ella, ya era mayorcita para dejarse de miedos e inseguridades...

Pero aquello tendría que esperar.

—Agente Redfield —dijo una enfermera bajita de pelo pajizo que se había acercado a ellos sin que se percataran—, el tiempo de visita está a punto de terminar, tiene que acompañarme.

Chris giró la cabeza hacia la enfermera y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de recordar dónde estaba y por qué narices tenía que acompañar a aquella mujer. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Jill una última vez; sus ojos azules tenían el brillo intenso de las palabras nunca dichas. Jill sonrió y le soltó las manos despacio.

—¿Estarás bien?

—¡Claro! Me tratan como una reina, ¡hasta puedo desayunar en la cama!

—Un trato de nobles, diría yo —Chris se levantó despacio—. Vendré a verte pronto, si tus lacayos me permiten el paso.

—En mi palacio del descanso siempre eres bien recibido.

—Tú también en el mío… sobre todo si tengo que aporrear algún piano para seguir adelante.

Los dos se echaron a reír. La música cristalina de la risa de Jill y su mano despidiéndose a lo lejos acompañaron a Chris hasta la salida. La enfermera bajita le indicó el camino hacia la puerta principal, que Chris recordaba perfectamente,  _ graciasdenada _ , y volvió a sus quehaceres sin dedicarle un último vistazo. Chris buscaba desesperadamente la manga izquierda de su chaqueta en un gesto de frustración y hastío por lo corto de su visita cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Apenas se hubo girado, notó los labios de Jill posarse sobre los suyos.

—Mmm, nicotina y chicle de fresa, mis favoritos —Jill le guiñó un ojo y sonrió—. Espero que para la próxima vez el sabor sea más exótico que una caja de Lucky Strike.

—Son Marlboro, pero tomo nota.

Jill hizo una reverencia, algo torpe, y desapareció en el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación. Lo último que vio fue su coleta meciéndose al ritmo de sus pasos, una vista a la que Chris nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse.

Ya era casi de noche y el ambiente estaba frío, pero por fin, después de mucho tiempo, pudo desprenderse de los miedos que lo habían ahogado desde que abandonaron África… no, desde mucho antes.

Chris comenzó a andar hacia el coche y se sumergió en las sombras de la noche.

No eran más que una ilusión.


End file.
